


[podfic] Decent Organics

by reena_jenkins



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: #ITPE 2019, (for both Solo and Rogue One), Banter, F/M, M/M, Podfic, Pre-Canon, Snark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: In order to get the Rebellion needed supplies, Cassian has to deal with some...unusual characters."El, baby, don't scare him off," Lando chided. "Just the ship is wanted, nothing pointing to the people. We'll just need to take your ride, handsome. Make sure it's big enough to haul the clips, and we're good.""Uh-huh." Cassian folded his arms."He doesn't look scared," El pointed out. "He looks pissed."
Relationships: Cassian Andor/K-2SO, Lando Calrissian/L3-37
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] Decent Organics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Decent Organics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661359) by [SassySnowperson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassySnowperson/pseuds/SassySnowperson). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Pre-Canon, (for both Solo and Rogue One), Snark, Banter

 **Length:** 00:22:35  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_Decent%20Organics_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0527.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
